Snow
by Sidders91
Summary: “I…” She paused, thinking for a moment, eventually letting out a breath. “A lady doesn’t bite on the first date.” - A little one-shot with some slight Luke/Mina fluff. Why yes, I am obsessed with this pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - I really don't remember ever writing so many fics in so little time. This is my last one for the night... I think... I hope... my hands are beginning to cramp. Just a little fluff to go with the snow that seems to have covered London. Dedicated to Werepuppy Black, who gave me Mina's rather fabulous last line. _

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"It's really slippery," Luke told her.

"Of course it's slippery, it's snowing," Mina pointed out, though her grip on his arm tightened slightly.

"Sure you're alright?"

"I'm _fine_." Mina laughed. Luke grinned. He was suddenly glad that Mina's driver had caught a cold, and that Galvin had asked him to pick her up. He was especially glad that Ruby hadn't tagged along, as she probably would have tried to pour snow down the back of Mina's coat. That particular thought brought the question in his mind out into the open.

"Do vampires feel cold?" He asked, but felt like a complete idiot afterwards. "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

"It wasn't, actually." Mina said. "I didn't used to, but right now I'm freezing. The dialysis must have done… something." She shrugged. Luke nodded and focused on walking forwards.

"Sorry it's taking so long, I had to park further away." He said. "There was so much snow outside the house; I never would've gotten a car in there.

"It's fine," Mina smiled. "I've been through worse than a little walk in the snow, stop worrying."

And he did. At least until some little brat decided to throw a snowball at them, which Luke caught when it was all of an inch away from Mina's face. He heard a quick intake of breath from her before he grinned at the kid and threw the snowball back, which hit him square in the face.

"Ow!"

"Should have more respect for your elders," Luke called to him, shaking his head.

"Thank you." Mina squeezed his arm as they started walking again.

"No problem," Luke grinned. "Can I ask you something else? And don't say 'you just did'." Mina laughed.

"Go ahead."

"Would you ever do it again – bite someone?" Mina stopped.

"I suppose… it would depend on the situation."

"What if I died? Well, was close to death. Would you turn me?"

"That's not fair." She frowned.

"No, c'mon. Say I dropped down right now – my heart gave out or something, and you were my only chance of survival… would you bite me?"

"I…" She paused, thinking for a moment, eventually letting out a breath. "A lady doesn't bite on the first date."

"This is a date?" Luke asked, eyebrows raised.

Mina simply smirked and walked ahead of him, red shoes standing out against the snow similarly to how her lips stood out against her pale face. Luke laughed, shaking his head, and followed, wondering – not for the first time – how she managed to walk in those shoes on a clear day, let alone through four inches of snow.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - This is for nas2439, who requested more. So much for it being a one shot!_

They got to the Stacks… eventually. Luke was determined to drive carefully, as he still didn't have his license, and didn't think any passing police would take him seriously if he said that Mina was his licensed adult, so it look them longer than usual. The icy roads didn't help, either – it was amazing that even with a weeks worth of snow warning, not much had actually been done.

"Careful," Luke said, getting out of the car. "I'll come help you out." He ran around to the other side to open the door for Mina, slipping slightly.

"Sounds like you're the one that needs to be careful," Mina smiled, sliding out of the car. "Thank you."

"Me? I'm always careful," Luke grinned, and slipped as he did. "I… meant to do that."

"Of course," Her smile grew as they walked, though after a minute Mina stopped with a loud gasp.

"What? What's wrong?"

"That wasn't funny, Ruby," Mina said, turning, and sure enough there was Ruby, standing with a large grin on her face.

"Oh it so was." Mina scowled and turned back, striding confidently towards the entrance to the Stacks. Luke spotted flecks of snow on the back of her coat and could only guess what had happened. He looked at Ruby, who was still grinning, and couldn't fight a snort of laughter as he followed.

"You think it's funny, do you?" Mina asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's possibly funny, yeah." Luke grinned sheepishly.

"Possibly funny," Mina repeated and sighed. "Well, I suppose this is possibly funny, too." With that, she held out her cane and tapped the wall, making the snow resting above them fall off, straight onto Luke's head.

"What the hell, Mina!" He yelled, fidgeting as the snow trickled down his neck. "It's cold!" He ran inside and ripped off his jacket, rubbing his back.

"It was also quite funny," Mina laughed, and lead them properly inside.

"What the hell happened to you?" Galvin asked, looking up from a book. The three of them had entered together, and Ruby was the only one that was remotely dry, with snow still stuck to Mina's back and Luke desperately trying to dry himself off.

"It's snowing," Mina answered as she walked off into the Stacks.

"So does this part count as a second date?" Luke called, receiving confused looks from the others. He ignored them and watched Mina walk away, and thought he saw the smallest of smiles on her face as she disappeared.


End file.
